1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search system, a search method, a terminal apparatus, and a search program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal apparatuses such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, and a smartphone have conventionally been used to do a web search. For example, when a terminal apparatus accepts input of a search keyword from a user, the terminal apparatus transmits the input search keyword to a search server. The terminal apparatus then receives text-based search results from the search server and displays the search results on a display or the like. Subsequently, when the terminal apparatus accepts selection of a desired search result from among the search results, the terminal apparatus, accesses the linked web server and makes the display of the terminal apparatus the web page.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-155765
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-277416
However, according to the conventional technique, the atmosphere, the amount of information, and the like of the actual web pages are difficult to recognize from the search results. The selection of a search result may therefore be repeated many times until a desired web page is obtained. The user's convenience is poor because the user needs to wait for a page read each time.